Who Said Cake Was Easy
by ShootToThrill
Summary: Preciousmetal. All Crystal wanted was to play matchmaker and help Gold and Silver to see their mutual feelings, something very simple, but fate is not on her side this time making her want to rip her head off. Follow her trying to bring her two best friends together and cursing the whole way to the end of the day. Gold.Silver


Preciousmetalshipping in here! I hope you all enjoy!

Warning: this contains shounen-ai / boyxboy and excessive amounts of cuteness because I can. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Who Said Cake Was Easy**

* * *

Crystal came running into her room, a desperate look on her face. Her hands kept grabbing everything a foot away from her and throwing them behind her as she made her way to the bed. A faint ringing sound was heard from under the pink and yellow covers and she immediately threw herself on it, looking for the damn phone that she was supposed to have with her, but lost in the depths of the mess that was called her bedroom.

Finally grabbing it with her hands, the teenager jumped on the bed and answered it while trying to catch her breath.

"Hi! This is Crystal and you better be Gold!" She yelled to the person on the other side of the line, hoping it really was her friend.

"Geez Cris. Are we desperate much?" A smug Gold said, laughing after the comment. The brunette cursed and shut him up immediately after.

"You know why I'm saying that! Is Silver already here!?" The excitement she was holding in was too much; she couldn't wait to meet her friend again. It's been almost two years since they've seen him.

"Calm down Cris! He'll be here any minute, I was calling to ask if you wanted to come over now and wait for him with me."

A minute did not go by before the girl grabbed her favorite hat, put her shoes on and ran out to Gold's home a block away. Why didn't she do this from the beginning?

As she neared the front door, it opened and a flushed Gold looked out to greet her. She couldn't help but to giggle at his expression. You'd think he's about to meet the love of his life.

"I know we're excited that he's coming, but what's with the red face?" She asked as she walked in and followed the boy to his room.

"Good morning, Crystal." Gold's mom greeted her with a warm smile, and she smiled back.

"Mom, we'll be up in my room waiting for Silver." The raven said before both disappeared behind his bedroom door.

As both grabbed random pillows and sat on the floor, Crystal noticed her friend didn't answer her question and his face was even much redder now.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Hugging the pillow to her chest, the girl lied flat on the floor on her stomach, looking up at the raven.

"Well, I'm nervous." Gold managed to say behind the hat he was holding to his face. Crystal assumed he was embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Gold. He's our friend and he'll be happy to see us too." With a smile, the brunette patted the boy on the knee and an idea came to her head.

It was not that hard to assume that maybe Gold was embarrassed because there was something else in the pokemon trainer's head. If you think about it, Gold hasn't seen Silver as long as her, but they have hung out more than her and the redhead. Also, the boy seemed to be smelling much nicer today than any other day they've hung out.

Well, he does exercise too much sometimes and waits until the last minute to get a bath, but there was something off. So she decided to investigate further.

Now that she looked closely, he also seemed to have gotten a hair trim. And his face looks hydrated.

"Gold, did you go to a freaking spa or something?" Crystal couldn't help but to ask, hoping the answer was no but then again, if it's yes, she doesn't really care much. Of course he's her best friend, but what he does on his free time is none of her concern, unless she's invited of course.

"What? No. I just wanted to be presentable, you know?" The redness on his face had subsided but now after her comment, it went up again.

Oh Lord. Crystal is sure now of what's going on.

"Gold, do you by any chance like—" A knock on the door interrupted her and Gold jumped up as fast as anyone can to open it, revealing a tall, handsome redhead.

"Silver!" Crystal yelled in excitement, but before she could hug the boy, Gold moved in front of her and wrapped his arms around said redhead, lifting him off the floor and twirling him around the room.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Gold said against the redhead's neck, making the teenager shiver and try his best to push him away.

"Ah! Gold, let me go!" With a last push, the raven let Silver go but not before squeezing him once more. The gloomy teenager looked down in embarrassment and greeted Crystal quietly.

The brunette smiled wickedly and couldn't help but to notice the awkwardness in the air. So much sexual tension, it was easier to cut it with a knife than to make it disappear with actions.

But since you can't cut it with a knife, the girl decided to plot a way to make them say something about what was going on. So of course, being the smart girl she is and it being as hot as the devil's ass out there, she suggested a water gun fight. With their pokemon. Oh yeah.

Both boys were reluctant but at the end agreed.

Gold immediately jumped at the opportunity and offered Silver some of his clothes, but the poor guy got rejected as Silver reminded him that his entire luggage was downstairs. She forgot Silver would be staying here for a couple of days, in the raven's room. More and more ideas kept popping into her head, but she needed to do step by step if she wanted everything to go smoothly.

~0~

Once outside, the three were holding a big, colorful water gun. Gold's Polibo and Silver's feraligatr were standing by Crystal as the boys loaded their weapons with water.

Crouching, the brunette started whispering to the pokemon, laying out her plan for the afternoon.

"Listen you two, these two love birds need a little help from us to be happy, and I'm asking you to help me out, okay?"

The pokemon nodded slowly but they nodded and that's all Crystal wanted. Not wanting the boys to catch her with red hands, she hurried up and told the pokemon the rest of her plan.

"I will have both of you in my team, and I want you to splash Silver as hard as you can with your watergun attack. I don't want you to hurt him, I just want him to get all nice and wet. After that, I will need you to aim and shoot at Gold, who will eventually fall on top of Silver and both will make out and then they'll live happily ever after!"

Raising her knuckle, the girl bumped it with each pokemon and the three raised their head to notice both Gold and Silver were watching them.

"Just wait for my signal." And with that said, Crystal stood up and smiled sweetly.

"What are you all whispering about?" Gold asked, cocking his head to the side and smirking. Crystal saw how Silver looked over at him and looked back at her rather quickly, making her chuckle evilly on the inside.

This was definitely going to be as easy as cake.

"Okay boys, since both of you are much stronger than me; I'll have Polibo and feraligatr in my team!"

Groaning, Gold frowned and raised his hands to his hips.

"You can't have them both in your team, that' cheating. Have Silver with you and I'll keep Polibo."

Before anyone said anything else, Crystal didn't even wait for the game to start before she raised her hand and dropped it fast; watching as the two pokemon hurriedly prepared their watergun attack and shot it at Gold.

The raven flew up and back, taking Silver with him and both hit the ground with a loud noise. Silver's hands flailed as he tried to push Gold off him and breathe air instead of water. Despite the failure of her plan, the way both boys troubled with trying to stop the pokemon from attacking them was hilarious.

"Polibo, stop!" Gold shouted, but the pokemon splashed even harder, waiting to see if Crystal was right and the boys would be happily ever after.

Using himself as a shield, Gold lifted his torso and covered Silver from the water as the now drenched redhead breathed properly and shook water off his face. The older boy seemed to be looking down at him with a flush on his face, but Silver ignored it completely. Not wasting any time, the redhead slid from under the raven and jumped out of the way, letting Gold fall plat on his face.

"Stop!" Crystal yelled, running towards her friend who was about to be unconscious on the grass.

"Aw…" Gold moaned, lifting his head and grabbing his nose with his hand. Blood was dripping down his face and he glared at Silver who was sitting a couple of feet away, catching his breath.

The redhead frowned in concern as the brunette helped the raven up and tried to check his face.

"Oh, it's not broken; you just hit it really hard." Crystal said, standing up and walking towards Silver, who looked as guilty as charged.

"Thanks, Sil, I try to help you breathe and all I get is a bloody nose." Gold stood up and walked towards his house, probably to look for something to stop the bleeding.

Silver now looked concerned and guilty and the brunette felt a twinge of guilt herself. She was just trying to have them get closer but this first plan seemed to backfire. Well, off to plan the next one.

~0~

As they dried and Gold took care of his nose, which was now red and not because of love, Crystal sat on the kitchen table thinking of what to try next. Silver was sitting on the couch at the very end of it and Gold was on the other side, rubbing his nose.

Both boys were on their swimming trunks, and she has to admit it. They are hot. Too bad they like each other, either of them would be a great catch.

A catch.

A light bulb went off in her head. And just her luck, she had Megaree with her.

"Hey guys, how about we go to the lake behind the neighborhood and go catch our dinner?" Her smile made it hard for both boys to resist. Silver looked down in thought and Gold complained a little, but at the end both agreed that would be fun and relaxing too.

They all gathered their fishing stuff and bared their goodbyes to Gold's sweet mom, promising to bring fish so she could help them make dinner.

On the way there, Gold walked close to Silver and Crystal knew he had wanted to say something to him the whole way, but hesitated. She could not possibly know what, but Silver seemed to catch on and the redhead slowed his pace, walking with her and living the raven ahead. Gold didn't seem to get faced by what Silver did, but she saw his dislike in his actions.

If she thought it was awkward before, now she knows what awkward really means.

But, in no time she would fix this. Just wait until they get to the lake.

~0~

Once everything was settled, Gold sat on the grassy edge of the lake holding his rod, as Silver walked down the small, old deck and sat at the edge of it, his rod also on hand.

Crystal was sitting at the far end of the side of the lake, her view perfect to scope the area and both Silver and Gold were in front of her. Once they settled, she was going to start her plan. With her free hand, the girl pushed it inside her backpack, pulling out Megaree and letting her out behind a bush next to her.

The pokemon smiled and was about to cry in happiness but Crystal stopped him, putting her finger on his mouth. Looking back, she saw that both Gold and Silver were unaware of what she was doing.

"Megaree, I need you to help me. I want you to use your vines to shake the deck on which Silver is sitting."

The pokemon looked over at the boy on the deck and back at his owner. His green head shook from side to side.

"Just a gentle shake. I need to Silver to fall in the water so Gold can jump in to the rescue and save him, maybe even giving him mouth to mouth and finally being happily ever after!" As she was done relating her plan, the girl put her hand on her mouth and looked back towards the boys.

They were still clueless about what was going to happen to them, so she continued with much less excitement.

"When you see the signal, I need you to do it fast. I'll lift my arms in the air, okay?" Once her pokemon nodded, she stood up, grabbed all her things and walked back towards were Gold was sitting.

Putting her stuff down, her rod slipped down the side of the lake and landed in the water with a small splash of water. Cursing, the brunette got on her knees and tried to reach for it, not noticing that Gold stood up and walked towards Silver.

Once the boy reached his friend, the redhead turned back to look at Gold then back towards the water, ignoring the raven. Gold didn't care and sat next to Silver, looking up to the clear sky.

"Sil, I didn't mean to blame you for what happened to my nose. You were trying to get away from the water, I get it. I'm sorry." He said, smiling at his friend who in turn looked at him and nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly but significantly.

Crystal looked up and noticed Gold was sitting next to Silver, and the girl cursed twice. Lifting her arms to yell at Gold to come over, the girl realized her mistake as two inconspicuous vines floated fast in the water towards the deck.

Gold was smiling at the redhead who in return was doing the same. The raven's hands touching his fingers softly and Crystal ran out of curses.

Before she could blink, the deck shook once and tipped to the side, making Gold slide forward into the water but not before getting a tight hold of Silver and bringing him down with him. The older boy fell on top of the redhead into the water and both disappeared into the deep blue mass.

Slapping her forehead, the brunette ran towards the fallen deck as two heads came to the surface, she didn't miss the angry look on Silver. Both boys climbed out of the lake and caught their breaths, looking annoyed.

Oh she's getting it now.

"Are you trying to freaking drown me!?" Silver yelled, but not at the brunette. He was facing Gold, who looked just as angry.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you're not the only one getting drowned here." The raven sat back and stared at the redhead, hurt.

"It fell because you're too heavy."

Gasping, Crystal stared at both of them. She had made it worse now. All she was trying to do was make them see how much they like each other, but it all seems to be going wrong. Why was everything coming out wrong?

Running towards were she left Megaree, the brunette called him back to his pokeball and returned to the arguing rivals.

"I'm not fat! I exercise every day, thank you very much. It's an old deck; it was eventually going to give in to two people sitting there."

"Stop!" Crystal made sure to be loud enough. This needs to end.

Both boys looked over at her in surprise to her loudness, but went quiet.

"Let's just go home. Stop fighting about stupid stuff." Grabbing all her things, Crystal started walking back towards Gold's home, pretending to be angry, and trying to think of the third plan, hoping this one went according to her expectations.

Both Gold and Silver followed suit, but didn't look at each other the whole way back to the house.

~0~

Sitting at the table, the three stared at their hands as Gold's mom cooked in the kitchen. Not only did her plan go wrong, they didn't catch any fish for dinner. Fortunately enough, Gold's mom had plenty of meat to cook with. She was very nice about the whole situation, assuring them that it was okay, that she had plenty of stocked food due to her son's stomach.

She didn't miss how Silver smiled when Gold complained at his mom's comment and blushed in embarrassment.

Silver was definitely cute when he smiled. Too bad he doesn't do it too often.

Looking over to the kitchen, he noticed Gold's mom stopping her procedures to answer the ringing phone, giving her another idea.

"Guys! Since we didn't bring the fish we promised, how about we cook the dinner!"

Gold chocked on his saliva and Silver shook his head firmly.

"No." The redhead said, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. "I don't want for Gold to now try and burn me alive."

Offended, Gold stood up and looked down on Silver, their heated gazes never leaving each others.

"I'll have you know, Silver, that my mom taught me how to cook since I was a child. You'll think my food is the best, and you'll ask for seconds."

With that, the raven walked into the kitchen and told his mom he'd be taking care of dinner.

Crystal stood up and was about to walk off when she noticed Silver didn't move an inch.

"You coming?" She asked, smiling at the redhead.

Shaking his head, Silver closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Aw, come one. Don't be such a baby. Come help Gold." The girl didn't wait for him to answer as she walked into the kitchen and started chatting with Gold.

Silver opened his eyes and stared at them, not waiting any second he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Crystal moved back and leaned on the wall as Silver stood next to the raven and looked down at all the food laid out for almost five minutes. Gold smiled knowingly and grabbed a knife, grabbing Silver's hand on his and placing the knife between their fingers.

"If you can help me chopping the peppers, I can get started on the eggs." Silver was taken back with the touch, but agreed and started chopping. At first, Gold didn't let go of his hand, but once he saw that the redhead got a hold of how to chop properly without cutting a finger off, the raven turned to the eggs and started batting them.

Once the peppers were done, Silver touched Gold's arm and asked what else he could do to help. The older boy gave him an onion to chop. The redhead was so concentrated on the chopping; he missed all the little looks Gold was giving him. Thought, Crystal didn't. And she damned the whole day.

All day she tried to bring them closer, and it took a stupid, silent bet to do it instead of her really awesome plans. They better kiss by the end of this week.

Once dinner was finished, they all sat at the table, enjoying the delicious meal Gold and Silver cooked. Even Gold's mom praised the boys, asking for seconds. Crystal had to admit it was good, but then, soup is easy to make.

She was just happy that the boys were finally in good terms, and no, Silver was not burnt alive by Gold or her for that matter. Though she's going to have to rethink her plans, maybe keep them less dangerous.

Oh well, she did all she could, and she's glad it did kind of work. Kind of.

Ah, who is she kidding, she sucks as matchmaker, but who cares! They cooked dinner together and despite all that happened, the day was pretty fun. She just hoped that after she leaves tonight, they try their best on their own to tell each other their feelings.

This was definitely harder than she thought, but maybe it's best to leave it off to them.

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

Hi! Hope that was good! I apologize for any mistakes, this was literally JUST FINISHED.I swear, this idea JUMPED AT ME me in the face like freaking zubats in a dark cave so I had no other option but to write until I reached the end. Not enough Preciousmetal! BUT I PROMISE MOAR. And maybe more intense too. Let me just read some more of the new chapters on Pokemon Special so I can get inspired.

I left it a little open because I want to develop the rest of the week from the ending point here, maybe another one-shot following this one, with Gold's input instead of Crystal. I love Cris, and I hope you all really enjoyed! Read & Review. Thank you!


End file.
